The new girls
by angelthebrat
Summary: First fanfic! Also includes Blossom and Brick from the PPG! Hope you enjoy!
1. Info

my OCs

Princess Angel Heavens

Age: 12 (50 in Smurf years)

Appearance: Angel has floor length jet black hair with natural pink streaks in it, (thus earning her the nickname Franken girl) bright blue eyes, and skin as pale as a pearl, she usually wears a black crop top and blue jean shorts with black combat boots but has the ability to shape shift thus she gets jet black or light pink skin/fur(Mostly black) and a slightly tanned muzzle (she usually shape shifts into a hedgehog/girl hybird)

Likes: Sonic, sports, her hair, helping everyone, reading, animals, fighting, parties, imagining, games, her friends and family and music.

Dislikes: Scourge, Devil, Amy, bullying, being called little and Franken Girl, nicknames, bad people and boys thinking their better than girls at anything especially sports.

About: Angel is the oldest daughter of God and the future Mother Nature making her future ruler of the universe and she has a little sister named Sophia, she's shown to have a humungus crush on Sonic and seems to be the silent but deadly one because when angry well let's just say it's like a tornado meeting a volcano , she plays guitar and is lead vocals in her friends and her band 'The Brats With Halos'. She has a pink and black girl Night fury named Guardian.

Powers: Shape Shifting (Animals, Hybirds, Mermaid, Fairy, ect.) Flying (can sprout small light pink angel wings with black tips by rolling her shoulders back), Weather, Laser Beam Eyes, Growing, See in the Dark, Shrinking, well in short she has every power there ever was/is.

Princess Ashley Blanchard

Age: 12 (50 in Smurf years)

Appearance: Ashley has waist length light purple hair, (her friends call her Ash because they know the nickname Miss Grape that everyone else calls her annoys her) hazel eyes, and fair skin, she usually wears a plum purple cropped t-shirt with a matching jean skirt and dark purple high-tops, but like Angel she has shape shifting powers then she gets lilac skin/fur and a light tanned muzzle appears (her usual is the same as Angel's)

Likes: Knuckles, sports, her hair, helping others, games, animals, fighting (if needed), parties, peace, dress up, her friends and family and music.

Dislikes: Smash, Diva, bullying, being called little and Miss Grape, bad people, and boys who think their better than girls at everything.

About: Ashley is the only daughter of King and Queen Blanchard of the east and south parts of Terabithia (a place that was inspired by the book/movie The Bridge To Terabithia that can only be entered through doorways in England) which she will one day rule, she's been shown to have a major crush on Knuckles and is the fun peace maker though she will fight if needed, she plays drums in her friends and her band. She has a purple girl Night fury named Lilac.

Powers: Same as Angel's but her small angel wings are light purple with dark plum purple tips.

Princess Amber Garner

Age: 12 (50 in Smurf years)

Appearance: Amber has waist length light blue hair that she usually has up in a high ponytail that's held up by a navy blue scrunchie, (her friends call her Amb but her annoying nickname that other people call her is Blueberry hair) hazel eyes and lightly tanned skin, she's usually wearing a medium blue cropped t-shirt with dark blue jean shorts and light blue boots, but like Angel and Ashley she can shape shift thus giving her crystal lake blue skin/fur and a lightly tanned muzzle. (same usual as Angel and Ashley)

Likes: Tails, sports, her hair, helping, animals, games, fighting, parties, reading (sort of), challenges, her friends and family and music.

Dislikes: Predetor, Demon, bullying, being called little and Blueberry hair, bad people and boys who think that girls should stick to doing girly things.

About: Amber is the youngest daughter of King and Queen Garner of the north and west parts of Terabithia which she will rule someday considering her siblings don't want to rule the kingdom and want to have their own future, she's shown to have a huge crush on Tails and is described as the fighter in the group though she goes extreme on you if you insult her or anyone close to her, she plays bass in her friends and her band. She has a blue girl Night fury named Bluebell.

Powers: Same as Angel's and Ashley's but her small angel wings are light blue with dark navy blue tips.

Devil: Angel's mirror image, aka Evil Angel. Magenta hair with black streaks a very short magenta crop top, very short dark pink short-shorts and dark pink boots. Black and pink Devil wings. Complete opposite of Angel.

Diva: Ashley's mirror image, aka Evil Ashley. Plum purple hair, a very short dark purple cropped tank top, very short dark purple short skirt and dark purple boots. Plum and light purple Devil wings. Complete opposite of Ashley.

Demon: Amber's mirror image, aka Evil Amber. Navy blue hair, a very short light blue cropped t-shirt, very short light blue short-shorts and dark blue boots. Navy and light blue Devil wings. Complete opposite of Amber.

Savanah: Sassette's mirror image, aka Evil Sassette. Red and Orange hair, blue skin, very short light pink crop top, very short light blue mini skirt and black boots. Dark blue and dark pink Devil wings. Complete opposite of Sassette.

Predetor: Tails' mirror image, aka Evil Tails. Yellowish-Orange with black tips on his tail. Complete opposite of Tails.

Smash: Knuckles' mirror image, aka Evil Knuckles. Red with yellow gloves. Complete opposite of Knuckles.

Snippy: Snappy's mirror image, aka Evil Snappy. Blue with a red shirt with a skull on it and black pants and a black hat. Complete opposite of Snappy.

Real Characters

Princess Sassette Smurfetteling

Age: 50 (12 in our years)

Appearance: Sassette is a smurfetteling/angel with light blue skin, wavy orange hair that goes to her hips and kept back with a hot pink headband and blue-green eyes, she usually wears a hot pink crop top, blue jean shorts and hot pink sneakers. (Can also turn human but only uses that ability if she's going into a human village or out by herself in the forest)

Likes: Snappy, sports, parties, reading, games, animals, fighting, jump rope, her friends and family and music.

Dislikes: Snippy, Savanah, bullying, being called little and pest, bad people, boys who say their better.

About: Sassette (or Sassy and Sass to her friends and family) is the only daughter/child of King Navy Smurf and Queen Sky Smurfette of Terabithia Village (a village of Smurfs in England named after it's mythical part) which makes her the future ruler of the village, she's shown to have a crush on Snappy and is described as the friendly out-going tomboy and is very tough, she plays keyboard (or key-tair if on the go) and has a light pink and light blue girl Night fury named Heart-bleed.

Powers: The same ones as Angel, Ashley, and Amber except her small angel wings are light pink with light blue tips.

Princess Blossom Utonium

Age: 12 (50 in Smurf years)

Appearance: Blossom has light orange hair that goes a little past the waist and is kept in a ponytail by a light pink ribbon, rose pink eyes and slightly pale skin, she usually wears a light pink dress with a black belt and biking shorts underneath as well as light pink slip ons. (she can shape shift but usually doesn't use that power unless needed)

Likes: Brick, reading, being smart, parties (sometimes), animals, games, sports, fighting, her friends and family and music.

Dislikes: Blake, Berserk, being called little and stupid/dumb, bullying, bad people, boys who say their better than girls.

About: Blossom is the oldest daughter of King John Utonium and Queen Sally Utonium of England (which obviously she will rule one day) and big sister of her year younger sisters (who are twins) Bubbles and Buttercup, she's shown to have a big crush on Brick and is The Brains of the group but she still loves having fun and usually says 'all work and no play makes a dull Smurf' and usually carrying a book. (about different things by different people) She plays tambourine in her friends and her band. She has and cherry red and rose pink girl Night fury named Cherry Cerise.

Powers: The same ones as Angel, Ashley, Amber and Sassette but her small angel wings are blossom pink with cherry red tips.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Age: 13 (51 in Smurf years)

Appearance: Sonic is a medium blue hedgehog with medium blue hair and fur/skin along with lightly tanned arms and belly as well as white gloves red shoes with gold buckles and grass green eyes but he has the power to make himself look human which is what he does a lot now, (probably since Angel usually is in her human form) in human form he keeps his blue hair, green eyes, gloves and shoes, but he gets real skin that's lightly tanned and get a blue tank top hoodie and blue jeans.

Likes: Angel, sports, running, parties, fighting and music

Dislikes: Scourge, Devil, Amy, bullying, going slow, bad guys.

About: Sonic is a male hedgehog who is currently stalked by Amy Rose the Hedgehog who wants to go out with him and he usually gets kidnapped by her or has to save her from Eggman/Robotnick. He has a crush on his friend Angel Heavens, he also loves going fast and will usually take Angel for a ride even though she's just as fast! He can also play guitar and sing.

Powers: Speed, growing and shrinking,(with Angel's help) and can go from human to hedgehog and vice versa.

Knuckles the Echidna

Age: 13 (51 in Smurf years)

Appearance: Knuckles is a bright red echidna with red hair in a style that sort of looks like dreadlocks, lilac eyes, gloved hands that show two large spikes on his knuckles and red, green and yellow shoes with what looks to be a lego piece on the top, but like Sonic he can transform from animal to human and vice versa. When in human form he keeps his hair style and colour, eye colour, gloves and shoes but loses his spikes, he also has tannish skin, bright red tank top hoodie and army green cargo pants.

Likes: Ashley, sports, smashing things, parties, fighting and music.

Dislikes: Smash, Diva, bullying, being lied to, bad guys.

About: Knuckles is a male echidna, he's a bit of a hot head and is very gullible which is why he is sometimes doing something bad without knowing it's wrong, he has a crush on his friend Ashley. He plays keyboard.

Powers: can smash anything, use dreadlocks to glide through the air, growing and shrinking (with Ashley's help) and go from human to echidna and vice versa.

Miles Prower/Tails the two tailed fox

Age: 13 ( 51 in Smurf years).

Apperence: Tails is a orange/yellow fox that literally has two tails, like Sonic and Knuckles he can go animal to human and vice versa. He then has orange/yellow, bue eyes, gloves and gains tannish skin, an orange/yellow sweater and brown pants.

Likes: Amber, sports, fixing mechanical things, parties, fighting, (when necessary) and music.

Dislikes: Predator, Demon, bullying, when someone insults his inventions and bad guys.

About: Tails is a very unique young male fox because he has two tails that he uses to fly, he's very calm and a very good mechanic, he has an I.Q point of 100%, he has a crush on his best friend Amber who usually helps him with his machines and inventions. He plays tambourine.

Powers: can use his tails to fly, grow and shrink (with the help of Amber) and go from human to two tailed fox and vice versa.

Snappy Smurfling

Age: 51 (13 in our years)

Appearance: Snappy is a young male Smurfling with normal Smurfy blue skin and blue eyes, though unlike other boy Smurfs he wears a yellow collared shirt with a grey thunder cloud on it. He to has the power to shape shift only instead of an animal an human hybird he goes from Smurf(ling) to human and vice versa. When in human form he has messy blond hair and lightly tanned skin but he keeps the same clothes.

Likes: Sassette, sports, Smurfball, parties, fighting and music.

Dislikes: Snippy, Savanah, when others say he's to young/little for something, bullying and bad guys.

About: Snappy is a very, well... snappy young Smurfling and was originally an adult with his other friends Nat(or Natural) and Slouchy. He has a big crush on his best friend Sassette but tries not to show it. He can play drums.

Brick Jojo

Age: 13 (51 in Smurf years).

Appearance: Brick is a human who was effected by chemical X giving him super powers he also has long (for a boy) reddish/orangish hair, a red baseball cap, blood red eyes, tanned skin and usually wears a red long sleeve with a black strip in the middle, black pants and black sneakers.

Likes: Blossom, Sports, being tough, parties, fighting and music.

Dislikes: Blake, Berserk, bullying, being shown up and bad guys.

About: Brick isn't always the sharpest tool in the shed and is also a bit of a hot head. He was infected with chemical X when he was little and is the oldest of three boys. He has a crush on his friend/enemy Blossom. He can play Bass.

Powers: Flight, super speed, laser eyes, growing and shrinking (with Blossom's help) and (sometimes) shape shifting.


	2. Prolouge

There is a village across the ocean from Smurf village only here all the people knew of the magical creatures that lived among them and made it a law that they could not be harmed, (those who tried would be thrown in jail immediately!) this was Terabithia village. Terabithia village was a village of Smurfs (with the exceptions of Princess Angel Heavens, Princess Ashley Blanchard, Princess Amber Garner and Princess Blossom Utonium) but was different from the Smurf village in many ways but I'll only list the three main ones (well two since the fact everyone knows about them and is not allowed to hurt them is one of the main three) which are, one- It's against the law to harm them and their homes. Two- Terabithia village is run by royalty, King Navy Smurf, Queen Sky Smurfette and of course Princess Sassette Smurfetteling and Three- And the most different thing here in Terabithia village from Smurf village is the fact that everyone there is a magical creature, even the people! Anyways let's get back on topic, shall we, okay anyways Angel, Ashley, Amber and Blossom are the only ones in Terabithia village who are not Smurfs but they get along well with Sassette, in fact they were the best friends and some others mistake them for sister! In fact out of everyone these girls were the most extrodanary because of how they had every power thereis and was! They were loved greatly by all and just because of their power but because of their beauty, talent and kindness. (Though getting them angry is not a good idea) Point is everyone was happy until that one accursed day...


	3. That Day

It was a peaceful day in Terabithia village and Amber, Angel, Ashley, Blossom and Sassette were at the dock watching as some Smurfs loaded boxs onto a big ship, "I don't understand, why can't we come along to" Angel said from her perch on wooden pole attached to the sisaid the dock and in between her friends, "neither do I" Amber said from the wooden pole on the left of Angel's, "yeah, we have the most experience in adventures so why can't we be going" Ashley complained from the wooden pole on the left of Angel's, "yeah, they're right, we've been on more adventures than anyone in this village!" Sassette shouted while waving her arms around in frustration froover the perch on Amber's left, "it's true" Blossom said from the wooden pole on Ashley's right, "in short... IT'S NOT FAIR!" They shouted simultaneously. "Look girls, you can't come because your to young to come along, sorry" Hansell one of the Smurf men as he was walking by, "well this is just great now we do not have a thing to do" complained Amber as she and her friends jumped down from their perches and started walking towards home when Amber saw a large box that looked like it was big enough to fit her and her friends so she ran over to it and tried to lift the lid but it was too heavy for her so she called out, "hey girls, come give me a hand, I have an idea that involves this box!" She called as her friends rushed over to help, they pushed with all their might and finally managed to open it just far enough so they could each get in one at a time so they did, when they all got in they closed the lid. Just after they did they felt themselves get lifted up into the air as they were carried aboard when finally after five minutes they felt themselves being put back on solid ground and heard as the footsteps grew fainter, being in the dark made them realize how tired they really were so they ended up falling asleep.

Meanwhile in Smurf Village...

Nat, Slouchy, Snappy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Brick were playing Smurfball but Nat and Slouchy noticed how out of it their five friends were so they asked them what was wrong, "well I was thinking how nice it'd be if I had a girl around with a boyish attitude for a friend or maybe more than just a friend really" Snappy said while kicking the dirt up, "really, me too!" Brick, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic yelled simultaneously earning weird looks from passing Smurfs making the boys shrink under their gaze, "ahem...anyways same here, but I hope if it happens I hope my girl has skin, pale as a pearl and long black and pink streaked hair, blue eyes and a tomboyish attitude" Sonic said dreamily, "mine would have long lilac hair, tannish skin, green hazeleyes and a tomboyish attitude as well" Knuckles said longingly, "and a long blue haired girl, brown hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin and a tomboyish attitude also" Tails said lovingly, "mine'll have long orange hair, tannish skin, pink eyes and a girly-tomboyish attitude" Brick said with hearts in his eyes, "and mine will of course be a smurfetteling with medium-length orange red hair, blue-green eyes and be a beautiful tomboy" Snappy said with a little drool coming from his mouth (Wow, specific), "SMURF OUT OF IT GUYS!" Nat and Slouchy yelled earing more awkward looks from the other Smurfs which they ignored, listen guys we're both sure you'll all find your dream girls, but smurf it together, Smurfs are staring" Nat hissed through his teeth.

Back with the girls...

Midnight

"Captain! There's a huge storm smurfing" a Smurf yelled above the winds, "it's too strong, we'll be destroyed if we don't abandon ship!" The Smurf continued on, "in that case grab the life jackets and get in the extra boats, we have to leave the main ship" the Captain yelled back while grabbing a life jacket and heading towards the life boats.

Meanwhile below deck...

The girls were being tossed around in the box by the waves rocked the boat they were finally able to pry the box open and helped each other out of the box and started staggering to the stairs, when they finally got up the stairs they rushed to the side of the ship and looked over the side, "HELP! HELP! HELP!" They yelled, "Captain, look it's the princesses, they stowed away!" A Smurf yelled pointing to the ship, "Oh No! Girls grab some life jackets and..." the Captain started but didn't get to finish because the life boats were carried away by the waves, "COME ON GIRLS! GET A LIFE JACKET AND GET BELOW DECK! DON'T ASK WHY JUST DO IT ASAP!" Angel screamed over the crashing waves and howling winds as she and her friends ran below deck and grabbing life jackets and getting back in the box and closing it up.

5:50 am

The girls were finally on dry land, out of the box and were now walking or at least trying to walk around but collapsed from exhaustion. Luckily, Homnibus the wizard was walking by and saw the five girls, so he took them to his house and called Mother Nature and Father Time they agreed to use a spell to put them in the Smurfette Spell until someone tried to make another Smurfette and just so they wouldn't end up in the wrong hands they did another spell to give the Smurflings the idea of 'making' the girls.

(You know the whole 'making' of Sassette so I'll skip it)

Smurf village

1:30 pm

When the smoke cleared up the boys saw five girls, one with long pink streaked black hair, one with long lilac hair, one with light blue hair, one with long orange hair and another with red orange hair.

(Knuckles' POV)

WOW! That lilac haired girl looks pretty

(Ashley's POV)

That red haired guy looks so cute! I hope he'll like me back!

(Tails' POV)

The girl with the blue hair is kinda cute, hope she'll like me back.

(Amber's POV)

That orangey yellow guy looks kinda cool, wonder if he'd like me to?

(Brick's POV)

That girl with the pink eyes is pretty...

(Blossom's POV)

The red eyed guy is quite interesting.

(Snappy's POV)

The Smurfetteling is very, very pretty...

(Sassette's POV)

The Smurfling with the yellow shirt is quite intriguing looking.

(Sonic's POV)

WOW! The black and pink girl is smoking HOT!

(Angel's POV)

Blue boy over here looks like quite the handsome boy...

(Normal POV)

The girls and five mentioned boys kept looking at each other until the door swung open revealing...

**Sorry bout the cliffhanger but I got to go so... LATER!**


	4. Meeting

The door opened to reveal Papa, Handy, Farmer and Miner came in and stared at the girls and they stared back. Finally Snappy broke the silence (bet you forget the boys were there didn't you?) "Hey Smurfs this is... Wait what are your names anyways? " Snappy questioned staring at Sassette, "Oh how rude of us" the Smurfetteling said, "I'm Sassette Smurfetteling, the black and pink girl is Angel Heavens, the blue haired girl is Amber Garner, the lilac haired girl is Ashley Blanchard and the girl with the pink eyes and orange hair is Blossom Utonium" she continued pointing to each of her friends as they were introduced, "hey" the girls said simultaneously after they were introduced, "now what are your names?" The girl known as Amber asked, "oh, well I'm Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails, the boy in red is Brick Jojo, the red echidna is Knuckles the Echidna, the blue hedgehog is Sonic the Hedgehog and the Smurflings are Natural or Nat for short is the barefoot one, Slouchy is the one with the baggy red shirt and Snappy has the yellow shirt" the fox now known as Tails explained, "oh, and the adults are Papa in red, Handy has the pencil and Miner is covered in coal dust" he continued. "Wait a minute! I just realized something, if we made you how do you have names already?" Nat asked, "HAHAHA, You. Make US! HA! PRICELESS!" Angel said whilst laughing as her friends howled with laughter behind her until Angel realized that they weren't joking, "oh, sorry thought you were joking" she said as she and her friends stopped mid-laugh, "we're from Terabihia village in England, across the ocean from here" Blossom said, "we're royalty" Sassette said finally noticing Snappy staring at her causing both to blush and look away. "So then who are your parents" Papa asked, "I'm the oldest of God and the future Mother Nature, I have a little sister named Sophia and am the future ruler of the Universe. I'm also 12 years old or 50 in Smurf years" Angel said, "I'm the only daughter of the King and Queen of the east and south parts of Terabithia. I'm 12 or 50 as well" Ashley said, "I'm the youngest daughter of the King and Queen of the north and west parts of Terabithia, since my siblings don't want to be in charge of the kingdom I have to, I'm also 12 or 50" said Amber, "I'm the oldest of the King and Queen of England I have two sisters who are twins named Buttercup and Bubbles, I as well am 12 or 50" Blossom said, "and I am the only daughter of the King and Queen of Terabithia village, I to am 50 or 12 since I'm a naturally born Smurfette" Sassette ended with a little smile. The girls jumped down from the table and ran out the door to look around, when Sassette poked her head back in,"uh, can someone please show us around the village?" Sassette asked as her friends joined her in the doorway, "WE WILL!" Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Brick and Snappy yelled while they snatched their arms and ran out in groups of two: Sonic with Angel, Tails with Amber, Knuckles with Ashley, Brick with Blossom and Snappy with Sassette, "that's weird usually those boys don't like volunteering unless it benefits them" Handy said with confusion written all over his face.   


* * *

that is all for now i promise I will update soon, Bye for now


	5. Getting to know you

With Angel and Sonic

(Sonic's POV)

"...And over there is the bunkhouse where my friends and I sleep" I said pointing to the bunkhouse, "aw, it looks so cute" Angel squealed jumping up and down making her hair bounce and swing around, man I love her hair I just want to touch it, it looks so soft and smells like chocolate covered strawberries... Mmm. Suddenly she turned to me, her radiant blue eyes reminded me of opals, soft raven black hair with light pink streaks in it almost touching the floor and skin pale as a pearl, in short she was like a bunch of different jewels mixed into a single, perfect gem. I just then noticed that she was talking to me, opal blue eyes filled with concern, "I- I'm ssorry what was that" I asked finally snapped out of my day dream, "I asked if you were okay?" Angel slowly answered and questioned concern dripping from all of her words, "oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering if the pink streaks in your hair are natural" I said covering up my mistake of spacing out, yes, they are"she answered dryly while turning away from me. "I'm sorry if I upset you" I told her, "s'alright" she replied. There was awkward silence. "So, uh, what are you like?" I asked breaking the silence, "oh, urm, I like the colors pink, blue, purple and black. I also like to cook and bake, help everyone and everything, ride my bike, sports, music since I sing and play the guitar in a band my friends and I made called 'the brats with halos', I also love animals and my favorite food is chili cheese dogs. Oh, I also hate when others call me little and Frankengirl " Angel told me, "what about you?" She asked, "well obviously my favorite color is blue. I like to run, helping others, sports, music and I also play the guitar but I'm not in a band, I also like animals and my favorite food is chili cheese dogs. Oh, and I have a crazy stalker named Amy Rose." I told her, "wow! We basically have everything in common!" She exclaimed, " yeah, weird, I guess." I said.

With Amber and Tails

(Tails POV)

"...And that is the dam" I said finishing the tour, "wow, it's huge!" Amber exclaimed throwing her arms up and spinning around causing her hair to fly around, mmm, it looks so soft and it's such a pretty sky blue color and it goes great with her lightly tanned skin and hazel eyes. "Uh, Tails, are you okay?" Amber asked snapping me out of my dreams, "yeah, why do you ask?" I questioned, "because your stroking my hair" she replied, I noticed she was right, "YAG" I cried pulling back, "I'M SO SORRY AMBER, I JUST- AND YOU'RE HAIR- AND..." I tried to apologize but couldn't seem to find the right words, "Tails, it's fine,. Honestly I'm just glad you're okay" she calmly said, "okay, well again sorry" I said apologetically, awkward silence surrounded us, which I then broke, "so, um, since we have nothing to do, why don't we get to know each other?" I suggested, "Brilliant!" She exclaimed, "well, uh you can go first" I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "okay!" She yelled enthusiastically, "well, I like the color blue obviously" she said gesturing to her hair and outfit, "I absolutely love animals, fixing, helping, ride my bike, sports, music cause I play the bass in a band that my friends and I made called 'the brats with halos', and my favorite food is fruit salad. I also hate when people call me little and Blueberry hair. " She said to me, "you?" She questioned me, "oh well my favorite colors are yellow and orange, I also like fixing things up, helping people, sports, music and I play tambourine though I am not in a band and my favorite food is also fruit salad." I told her, "wow! We are so alike!" She almost yelled, "your right, I guess" I said stuffing my hands in my pockets. (BTW all of them are in human form except Sassette and Snappy)

Within Ashley and Knuckles

(Knuckles POV)

"...And over there is the library" I said ending our tour of the village, "Angel and Blossom will definitely come here often" Ashley commented while turning to me and giving me a big smile that showed off her pearly whites, huuu, she's so beautiful with her soft llooking lilac hair, hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin, not to mention her smile and her laugh and... Oh I think I'm getting carried away a bit, anyways when I came back to the real world Ashley was snapping her fingers in my face and calling my name, "huh, what" I said still a little bit dazed, "you okay Knux, you kinda spaced out on me there"she said sounding extremely concerned about me, "yeah, I'm fine- wait Knux?" I asked, "yeah, does it bother you when I call you Knux?" She asked curiously, "no, actually I like the ring of it" I confessed rubbing the back of my head, "so tell me about yourself" I said, "well I like the color purple, I love animals, peace, riding my bike, parties, helping others, sports, music since my friends and I have a band called 'the brats with halos' which I play drums in and my favorite foods are sandwiches. Oh, and I hate when people call me little and Miss Grape." She explained happily, "what about you?" She questioned, "oh, well I like the color bright red, sports, parties, peace, music cause I can play keyboard but I am not in a band and I also like sandwiches" I informed her, though I only said that peace thing to impress her, "wow! Did you notice at how much we have in common?" She told/asked me, "yeah I guess your right." I said with a ghost of a smile on my lips.

With Blossom and Brick

(Brick's POV)

"...And here's our last stop, the dining hall" I said concluding our tour,"wow Brick, thanks for your help, now I actually know where to get some food" Blossom said with a little half smile, gosh she's gorgeous with her long orange hair tied up with that cute soft pink ribbon that goes perfectly with her dress and her unique pink eyes go great with her lightly tanned skin, I was snapped out of my day dreams by Blossom waving her hand in my face and practically yelling my name, "oh, sorry. Didn't know you were talking to me" I said, "it's alright!" She exclaimed, beaming happily and walking away from me, "hey wait for me!" I called to her while jogging to catch up with her, "so, uh mind telling me more about you, other than the you know whole princess thing?" I asked her, whilst rubbing the back of my head, "oh, okay! Well let's see, my favorite colors are light pink and cherry red, I also like to read, ride my bike, sports, parties, animals, helping people and music since I play tambourine in the band that my friends and I made called 'the brats with halos', but I hate when people call me little and stupid. Oh and my favorite food is chocolate covered strawberries." She told me, "what about you?" She asked with her voice full of curiosity, "me, well I like sports, my favorite color is blood red, I also like to read, go to parties, helping but only the people I like, tough animals and I play bass but I'm not in a band and my favorite food is also chocolate covered strawberries." I told her, "wow we seem to have a lot in common,don't you think?"she said looking around, "yeah, I guess" I said shrugging and giving a small sideways smile.

With Sassette and Snappy

(Snappy's POV)

"...And the last stop of our tour the village square." I said ending our tour of the village, "wow! It sure is nice place you have here . Thanks for your help in showing me around the village" she said with a big smile, Haaaaa she sure has a nice smile and her hair smells of cinnamon, her clear blue skin reminds me of the beautiful blue sky and her gorgeous blue green eyes looking around curiously. I then was snapped out of my day dreaming when I heard Sassette calling my name and waving a petit hand in my face, "alright already! I smurfed (heard) you! Smurf up (shut up) already!" I snapped at her."Well sorry for trying to smurf (make) sure that you were alright!" She yelled at me and giving a very scary glare making her eyes narrow into small slits making me gulp and shrink back, with that she turned on her heel and stalked away from me angrily clenched fists by her sides. "Wait!" I yelled after her, "what do you want now?!" She exclaimed angrily scowling a fierce scowl (for a girl that is) "I'm sorry that I snapped at you when you were just trying to make sure that I was okay" I apologized, rubbing the back of my head, "it's fine" she said softly with a gentle smile, "so anyways, mind telling me about yourself?" I asked as we started to walk and talk together, "well I like the colors pink and blue, playing sports, helping others whom need my help, to read, ride my bike, parties, games, music since I can play the keyboard and my friends and I have a band called 'the brats with halos', my favorite food is smurfberry pie and I hate when people call me little and a pest" she told me, scowling at the last part," what about you?" She curiously, tilting her head to the side like a puppy, which I found kinda cute, "uh, Snappy?" Sassette asked me, "oh, yeah, well I like the colors smurfy blue and yellow, I love to play sports especially smurfball, I will read when there is nothing else to do but I mostly try to avoid it at all costs, parties, I help others but only if it benefits me, lions, tigers and bears" "oh my!" She exclaimed playfully grinning ear to ear, "heh, funny" I said smirking at her, "anyways, I can play drums though I'm not exactly in a band but me, Nat and Slouchy play together sometimes. Oh! And my favorite food is smurfberry pie as well" I told her honestly rubbing the back of my head nervously laughing, "wow, we have quite a few things in common. Anyways thanks for the tour, Snappy, I really appreciate it" she said, when she unexpectedly leaned forward and kissed my cheek causing me to stiffen and widen my eyes. She walked away, probably to find her friends, when I was sure she was gone... I fainted.


	6. The punishment and the fight

The next day...

The day after the Smurflings and Sonic Heros freed the girls Papa said that as punishment they had to do the chores given to them for a few weeks since they went to Gargamel's hovel and sneaking into Papa Smurfs lab, their first chore was to scrub the village well top to bottom. When the boys got there however they were surprised to see the new girls scrubbing away, "hey! What are you doing this for, this is our punishment, not yours?" Snappy questioned them, "well, you see, we felt so bad that you guys are being punished because of us so we decided to go ahead and help" Sassette said cheerfully while standing up and wiping her hands on her shorts, "see Papa Smurf I told you that the Smurflings and Sonic Heros were getting help from the new girls, I told you!" An incredibly annoying voice called out suddenly making the children jump, "you boys know that this is your punishment, you shouldn't have asked the girls to help you out Papa lightly scolded but before the Smurflings and Sonic Heros could say a word Angel jumped in,"actually Papa the boys were just as surprised as you when they saw us here, so to tell the truth we came here out of our own free will" she told the two grownups with a smile, "look Angie..." Brainy started, "Angel" Angel corrected "whatever, you don't have to smurf up for the boys, so stop lying and let them smurf their punishment" he continued,"but we're not lying!" The girls shouted in perfect usion,"smurf right! They have to smurf their own punishments" Brainy yelled back, "well what did they do to get this punishment, huh!?" The girls screamed once again in perfect usion,"they brought you to the village!" Brainy yelled shutting the girls up, tears welling up in their eyes, they stood for a minute or two before breaking out into a full out run into the forest, "no, wait! Stop!" Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Snappy and Brick yelled trying to run after their crushes but were stopped by Nat, Slouchy and Papa,"stop it, didn't you notice that they're headed for the direction of Gargamel's hovel!" Papa exclaimed anxiously, "we don't care!" The five yelled back finally managing to free themselves and running in the direction of the evil wizards home.

Meanwhile...

In said wizards hovel Gargamel was watching his windows thinking that the run away girls were made from the cursed clay and would explode when the noon day sun hits them... How wrong was he! Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, "who dares interrupt my- YE GADS!" Gargamel shouted when he saw the five little princesses on his doorstep before quickly shutting the door and boarding up the door and windows, "what are those little time bombs doing here!" He exclaimed thinking they would explode. "Excuse me sir but my friends and I were wondering..." Sassette started as she and the other four slipped through a crack in the boards, "YARG!" Screamed Gargamel as he and Azreal ran out the door which now since it was still boarded up, now had a giant man shaped hole which the the girls followed them through eventually chasing them up a tree.

With the boys...

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Snappy and Brick were running at top speed through the forest and their lungs were killing them but they kept on running anyways, finally they reached the hovel where they saw their fantasy girls climbing up a tree trying to reach the wizard and his cat who were cowering in fear at the top, "Angel!" "Ashley!" "Amber!" "Sassette!" "Blossom!" They yelled getting the girls attention, "boys?" the young five questioned in usion, tilting their heads. "Listen you have to come back, please we need you!" The five boys yelled, "t-they are right! Now go on go with them, shoo shoo!" Gargamel said shakily, making shooing motions with his hand, "please girls, please!" Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Snappy and Brick cried out tears dripping from their eyes and their arms streached out as if ready to catch them. Angel, Amber, Ashley, Sassette and Blossom bit their lips, thinking. Then they gently smiled at the five boys before them as they let go of the branches and jumped just as the afternoon sun came out hitting them just right and making it seem as if they were glowing before Angel landed in Sonic's arms, Amber in Tails', Ashley in Knuckles', Sassette in Snappy's and Blossom in Brick's. They all looked at the other before snapping out of it, the boys put the girls down the 10 of them blushing madly. The girls suddenly smiled at the other five before grabbing their crushes hands and giving them a kiss as a thank you for coming after us before starting to walk towards the village, the boys blushing with large goofy smiles behind them all the way.


	7. The end or is it?

When Sonic, Angel, Ashley, Knuckles, Tails, Amber, Blossom, Brick, Snappy and Sassette got back to Smurf Village everyone rushed to see them and make sure the kids were okay.

"We're okay everyone! Yeesh!" Snappy well...snapped.

"Well we're all glad you ten young ones are alright, and I think Brainy has something to say, right Brainy." Papa said as he, Slouchy, Nat and Brainy approched the ten kids. Before Brainy could say anything though the five boys let go of their crushes' hands and stood defensivly in front of them making Brainy visibaly gulp before saying, "I'm sorry for the things I said to you and it was wrong of me." The girls smiled brightly, "that's okay Brainy, we forgive yo-" Ashley started before being inturrupted by Brainy, "though you shouldn't have run away, it was even more unsmurfy (unpleasent) than what I smurfed (said) and as Papa Smurf says 'two wrongs don't make a right..." "SHUT IT BRAINY!YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The five girls shrieked in perfect usion causing everyone to instantly cover their ears from the pitch and volume and Brainy to fly away from the wind their shriek made.

When they finally stopped everyone looked at them in complete bewilderment only earning them a "what?" from the girls. "Nothing, but now that your all back I think we should celebrate! So come along everysmurf and non smurfs, let's party!" Papa said as he and the others following. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Brick and Snappy were about to follow but were grabbed by their arms and dragged back, now facing the girls.

"Something wrong?" Snappy asked Sassette, "no, no everything is fine we just wanted to thank you for being so nice to us and coming after us when you really didn't have to" Sassette answered pausing to rub her arm a bit before continuing, "so we wanted to give you this..." Sassette said before she gave Snappy a kiss on the cheek, Angel gave a cheek kiss to Sonic, Amber to Tails, Ashley to Knuckles and Blossom to Brick.

The boys put a hand to their cheeks and smiled a goofy smile. The girls smiled back and turned to leave into the forest but were stopped by the boys grabbing their arms making them whip their heads to the five boys, "wait, where are you going the party is the other way?" The confused males asked, "well Brainy was right we don't belong here and we should be getting back home anyways, that is why we were trying to ask that man and his cat... what did you call them again...Garbage Smell and Azrsmell? Anyway we wanted to know which way the ocean was" Angel explained, her and her friends turning to fully face the five boys, "please girls, please don't go! You do belong here with us, please, please, please!" Sonic said as he and the other four boys got on their knees and begged which surprised the girls quite a bit, "hmm, well we'll stay for you guys, now if we're staying we may as well go to the party or as our parents would call it an extravaganza!" The girls yelled grabbing the hands of the males that they would eventually have more than a great friendship with in later years.

LA FIN!

or

THE END!


End file.
